End Game
Seismic Activities Studios Tree Sound Studios |genre = R&B |length = 4:04 |album = reputation |label = Big Machine Records |writer = Taylor Swift, Max Martin, Shellback, Ed Sheeran, Nayvadius Wilburn |producer = Max Martin, Shellback |previous = ...Ready For It? |next = New Year's Day |previous track = ...Ready For It? |next track = I Did Something Bad |video = Taylor Swift - End Game ft. Ed Sheeran, Future }}"End Game" (Hồi kết) là bài hát thứ hai nằm trong album phòng thu thứ sáu của Taylor Swift, reputation. Bài hát được phát hành vào ngày 10 tháng 11 năm 2017 bởi Big Machine Records hợp tác với Ed Sheeran (bạn thân nhất của Taylor Swift) và rapper người Mỹ, Future. Nó trở thành đĩa đơn thứ ba trong album. Video âm nhạc phát hành vào ngày 12 tháng 1 năm 2018. Bối cảnh và Phát hành Đây là bài hát duy nhất hợp tác trong reputation. Trước khi ra mắt, “Eddie” và “Future” đã được ghi nhận một số hợp tác nhất định trong phần video âm nhạc “…Ready For It?”. Swift trước đây đã hợp tác với Ed Sheeran trong ca khúc năm 2012 của cô, "Everything Has Changed", trong đó Sheeran hát ở phần lời thứ hai. Đây là lần hợp tác đầu tiên của cô với Future và lần hợp tác thứ ba chung của cô với một rapper, sau bản phối lại của “Bad Blood” với Kendrick Lamar và hợp tác của cô trong ca khúc của B.O.B, "Both of Us". Vào ngày 14 tháng 11 năm 2017, ngay trong tuần reputation được phát hành, bài hát này được ra mắt trên đài radio hit đương đại ở Pháp. Vào ngày 11 tháng 1 năm 2018, Swift thông báo đột xuất sẽ cho ra mắt video âm nhạc của "End Game" ngay nửa đêm. 'End Game' sau đó cũng được phát hành trên radio hit đương đại ở Anh vào ngày 26 tháng 1 năm 2018. Tiếp nhận Trong bài đánh giá của Pitchfork, một nhà phê bình đã viết rằng "End Game" là "một bài hát có khả năng tiếp thu và hồi sinh lại những âm thanh lai tạo giữa rap và R&B 2017" nhưng chú ý rằng "có điều gì đó không được đánh giá cao khi giao nhiệm vụ cho Martin sáng tác một tổ hợp âm điệu nhạt nhẽo, thay vì đi thẳng đến nguồn tin, người sẽ không ít nhất một chút tò mò về việc Taylor Swift và Metro Boomin sẽ nghe như thế nào?"“End Game” [ft. Future & Ed Sheeran by Taylor Swift Review Pitchfork] Vulture dự đoán đây là một trong những đĩa đơn thành công hơn mà album sẽ sản xuất vì nhịp điệu hấp dẫn của nó, đặc biệt là vì những câu hát được đóng góp bởi Future.The Best Songs on Taylor Swift’s Reputation Are the Least Aggrieved Trong một bài đánh giá tích cực của Time, người ta cho rằng "End Game" là một bài hát có nhịp tấu chậm."Analyzing Every Song on Taylor Swift's 'Reputation' Một đánh giá từ Spin cho rằng mặc dù bài hát "ổn" trong việc miêu tả việc tìm kiếm tình yêu bất chấp sự phản đối nhưng nó đã được cải thiện bởi các bài hát, câu thơ và album trước đó của Future.Review: Taylor Swift – "End Game" ft. Future and Ed Sheeran Đề cử Video âm nhạc Đầu tháng 12 năm 2017, Sheeran xác nhận rằng một video âm nhạc cho bài hát sẽ được phát hành.Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran Are BFF Goals While Performing 'End Game' at Jingle Ball -- Watch! Vào ngày 10 tháng 1 năm 2018, Swift tiết lộ thông qua ứng dụng truyền thông xã hội "The Swift Life" rằng video âm nhạc cho bài hát sẽ được phát hành vào ngày 12 tháng 1 và đoạn giới thiệu của video sẽ được công chiếu trên Good Morning America. Cô ấy cũng đăng một vài hình ảnh từ video. Ngày hôm sau, Swift đã đăng đoạn teaser cho video lên phương tiện truyền thông xã hội. Vào ngày 12 tháng 1 năm 2018, video được ra mắt trên kênh Vevo của Swift. Đây là video thứ bảy của Swift được đạo diễn bởi Joseph Kahn. Video cho ta thấy cảnh Swift tiệc tùng ở nhiều địa điểm - cùng với Future trên một chiếc du thuyền tại Miami, Florida, cùng với Sheeran tại một hộp đêm ở Tokyo, Nhật Bản, và cùng nhiều người bạn trong một chiếc xe buýt hai tầng ở Luân Đôn, Anh. Trong cảnh quay ở Miami, ta có thể nhận thấy được Future đang lái một chiếc Lamborghini Aventador trị giá hơn 500.000 đô-la Mỹ (khoảng 11 tỷ đồng). Trong một trong những cảnh quay ở Luân Đôn, ta có thể thấy rằng Swift đang ngồi ở một quán bar và chơi trò chơi Snake (tức Rắn)a trên một chiếc máy chơi game cầm tay, cưỡi một chiếc xe mô-tô qua Tokyo trong khi đang mặc một bộ đồ da rắn và nhấm nháp đồ uống bằng một chiếc ống hút hình rắn, tất cả đều liên quan đến danh tiếng "nữ hoàng rắn" của cô. Video đạt được 14,4 triệu lượt xem trong vòng 24 giờ sau khi được đăng tải lên YouTube. Tính đến tháng 3 năm 2018, video đã có hơn 150 triệu lượt xem. Video bắt đầu với tốc độ hơi chậm với cảnh quay Swift đang nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ của một toà nhà cao tầng, nhưng sau đó thì tốc độ của video nhanh dần lên cùng với nhịp điệu của bài hát. Trong suốt video, Swift đã du lịch đến nhiều thành phố khác nhau. Bắt đầu ở Miami, rồi đến Tokyo và dừng lại ở Luân Đôn. Tại các thành phố, tất cả các ngôi sao âm nhạc (của bài hát) đều ra ngoài, và cô đã bắt đầu tiệc tùng trong đêm. Trong mỗi cảnh đều có ánh sáng mờ ảo, tạo cho video một cảm giác bí ẩn lạ kỳ. Khi cô đi từ thành phố này đến thành phố khác, cô cũng thay đổi người bạn đồng hành từ ở bên cạnh Future chuyển sang đi chơi với Sheeran. Swift diện một bộ độ đen từ đầu đến chân khi cô ở cùng Future, và khi cô bên cạnh Sheeran, cô mặc một bộ trang phục sáng sủa hơn — một chiếc áo vải flannel và quần đùi. Sheeran và Swift tỏ vẻ vui đùa với nhau trong video, thể hiện qua việc Swift ăn cướp kính của Sheeran và cả hai người đã nhảy múa cùng nhau. Hai người này có vẻ như đang tán tỉnh lẫn nhau như trong video cho thấy. Cô bắt đầu video với một mái tóc xoã xuống, diện lên người một cái áo crop top (áo nửa người của nữ) lên người và một cái quần dài. Trong khi ở Tokyo, cô mặc một chiếc áo khoác lông thú màu đen âm u trong một cảnh quay, nhưng trong cảnh tiếp theo thì lại mặc một chiếc áo sơ mi vải flannel với quần đùi. Ở Luân Đôn, cô diện lên người một chiếc váy kẻ sọc đầy màu sắc rất táo bạo và đáng nhớ. Sự xuất hiện của chiếc váy kẻ sọc này là hoàn toàn bất ngờ, kể từ khi cô chỉ lựa chọn mặc những bộ quần áo màu đen và nhìn có vẻ hơi hướng về quá khứ. Vị trí xếp hạng Bài hát ra mắt ở vị trí 86 trên Hot Billboard Hot 100 vào ngày kết thúc 9 tháng 12 năm 2017 do doanh số kỹ thuật số mạnh mẽ.The Hot 100 (December 9, 2017) Tuần tiếp theo, nó chuyển lên số 83 và sau đó vào tuần thứ ba, nó đã đạt được số 36, đưa Swift vào vị trí thứ 40 trong top thứ 55 của cô. Hai tuần sau, nó đạt đỉnh ở vị trí thứ 18 và trở thành đĩa đơn thứ ba liên tiếp từ "reputation" lọt vào top 20.Camila Cabello Earns First Billboard Hot 100 No. 1 With 'Havana,' Featuring Young Thug Tuần tiếp theo, bài hát đã tụt xuống vị trí thứ 30. Bài hát đã đạt đỉnh ở vị trí thứ 10 trên Top 40 bảng xếp hạng chính Billboard mang lại cho Swift vị trí thứ 15 trong bảng xếp hạng thứ 15 của cô. Nó cũng đã đạt đến vị trí thứ 16 trong Top 40 dành cho người lớn và số 25 trên các bài hát có tiết tấu. Ở Canada, bài hát đạt vị trí thứ 53 nhưng sau khi phát hành video âm nhạc chính thức, bài hát đã chuyển sang vị trí thứ 11 trên Hot 100 của Canada. Nó cũng đạt vị trí thứ 17 trên bảng xếp hạng Top 40 của Hoa Kỳ. Ở Úc, bài hát ra mắt ở vị trí 38 và đạt vị trí thứ 36. Tuần tiếp theo, nó giảm xuống vị trí 40. Ở Anh, bài hát ra mắt ở vị trí 87 và sau đó đạt vị trí thứ 49. Biểu diễn trực tiếp Swift và Sheeran biểu diễn "End Game" lần đầu trên iHeartRadio Jingle Ball vào ngày 2 tháng 12 năm 2017.Taylor Swift, Ed Sheeran rock Jingle Ball with first live performance of 'End Game' Ngoài ra còn có một phiên bản solo của bài hát xuất hiện trong danh sách biểu diễn trong Reputation Stadium Tour của cô.Here Are All the Songs Taylor Swift Played on the Opening Night of the Reputation Tour Lời bài hát |-|Gốc= Taylor Swift: I wanna be your end game I wanna be your first string I wanna be your A-Team I wanna be your end game, end game Big reputation, big reputation Ooh, you and me, we got big reputations Ah, and you heard about me Ooh, I got some big enemies (yeah) Big reputation, big reputation Ooh, you and me would be a big conversation Ah, and I heard about you (yah) Ooh, you like the bad ones, too Future: You so dope, don't overdose I’m so stoked, I need a toast We do the most, I'm in the Ghost like I'm whippin’ a boat I got a reputation, girl, that don't precede me (yah) I'm a call away whenever you need me (yeah) I'm in a G5 (yeah), come to the A-Side (yeah) I got a bad boy persona, that's what they like (what they like) You love it, I love it, too, 'cause you my type (you my type) You hold me down and I protect you with my life Taylor Swift: I don't wanna touch you, I don't wanna be Just another ex-love you don’t wanna see I don’t wanna miss you (I don't wanna miss you) Like the other girls do I don’t wanna hurt you, I just wanna be Drinking on a beach with you all over me I know what they all say (I know what they all say) But I ain't tryna play I wanna be your end game I wanna be your first string I wanna be your A-Team I wanna be your end game, end game Ed Sheeran: Now well, when I was young, we connected When we were little bit older, both sprung I got issues and chips on both of my shoulders Reputation precedes me and rumors are knee-deep The truth is, it's easier to ignore it, believe me Even when we'd argue, we’d not do it for long And you understand the good and bad end up in a song For all your beautiful traits and the way you do it with ease For all my flaws, paranoia and insecurities I've made mistakes and made some choices, that's hard to deny After the storm, something was born on the 4th of July I've passed days without fun?, this end game is the one With four words on the tip of my tongue, I'll never say it Taylor Swift: I don't wanna touch you, I don't wanna be Just another ex love you don't wanna see I don't wanna miss you like the other girls do I don't wanna hurt you, I just wanna be Drinking on a beach with you all over me I know what they all say, yeah, but I ain't tryna play I wanna be your end game I wanna be your first string I wanna be your A-Team I wanna be your end game, end game Big reputation, big reputation Ooh, you and me, we got big reputations Ah, and you heard about me Oh, I got some big enemies Hey, big reputation, big reputation Ooh, you and me would be a big conversation Ah, and I heard about you Ooh, you like the bad ones, too I hit you like bang We tried to forget it, but we just couldn't And I bury hatchets, but I keep maps of where I put 'em Reputation precedes me, they told you I'm crazy I swear I don't love the drama, it loves me And I can't let you go, your hand prints on my soul It's like your eyes are liquor, it's like your body is gold You've been calling my bluff on all my usual tricks So here's a truth from my red lips I wanna be your end game I wanna be your first string (Future: Me and you) I wanna be your A-Team (Ed Sheeran: Be your A-Team) I wanna be your end game, end game I wanna be your end game I wanna be your first string I wanna be your A-Team I wanna be your end game, end game |-|Lời dịch= Taylor Swift: Em muốn trở thành người phụ nữ cuối cùng của anh Em muốn trở thành lựa chọn đầu tiên của anh Em muốn là cơn khoái lạc dành riêng cho anh Em muốn trở thành người phụ nữ cuối cùng của anh Tai tiếng đầy mình, danh tiếng to lớn Cả em và anh đều mang tai tiếng đầy mình Và chắc hẳn anh cũng đã nghe về em rồi Em có vài kẻ thù chẳng đội trời chung Tai tiếng đầy mình, danh tiếng to lớn Anh và em sẽ dệt lên đủ thứ chuyện trên đời Và anh cũng đã nghe về em rồi (phải) Chắc hẳn anh cũng thích những con người tồi tệ mà Future: Cưng liều thật cơ mà đừng liều quá mức Anh phê quá, cho anh xin ly rượu phát nào Ta chơi tới bến luôn, anh lái con Ghost của Rolls-Royce nghệ như lái thuyền Anh cũng tai tiếng lắm chứ mà đời anh vẫn chưa tới mức nát đâu Lúc nào em cần cứ gọi anh một câu Anh lên con G5 phóng qua Atlanta liền Anh mang máu trai hư trong người, thế nên họ cứ bu lấy anh (bu lấy anh) Cưng thích vậy, anh cũng thế, cưng đúng mẫu anh thích (mẫu anh thích) Cưng giam cầm anh còn anh thì lại bảo vệ cho cưng Taylor Swift: Em chẳng muốn chạm vào anh, chẳng muốn trở thành Một cô bạn gái cũ mà anh chẳng màng gặp lại Em chẳng muốn nhớ nhung gì anh cả (Em chẳng muốn nhớ nhung gì anh cả) Như mấy cô trước đây ấy Em chẳng muốn khiến anh tổn thương, chỉ muốn Nằm dài trên biển uống nước với anh Em biết miệng lưỡi thiên hạ hãm lắm (Em biết miệng lưỡi thiên hạ hãm lắm) Cơ mà lần này em thật lòng đó anh Em muốn trở thành người phụ nữ cuối cùng của anh Em muốn trở thành lựa chọn đầu tiên của anh Em muốn là cơn khoái lạc dành riêng cho anh Em muốn trở thành người phụ nữ cuối cùng của anh Ed Sheeran: Thời trẻ trâu chúng ta đã trở thành bạn Rồi thì hai đứa cùng trưởng thành trước thế giới đảo điên Hai vai tớ cũng trĩu nặng những rắc rối và lỗi lầm Tai tiếng cứ bám lấy tớ và những tin đồn khiến tớ muốn suy sụp Mà sự thật thì nên bơ đi mà sống, tin tớ đi Dù cho ta có tranh luận thì cũng chẳng nói lại nổi đâu Cậu biết sáng tác nhạc theo những câu chuyện đẹp đẽ và tồi tệ mà Từ những chuyện đời tuyệt đẹp và cậu phổ nhạc cho chúng thật dễ dàng Còn tớ thì chỉ biết viết về những lầm lỡ, ảo tưởng và lo ngại mà thôi Tớ đã mắc sai lầm và đưa ra một vài lựa chọn khó lòng chối cãi được Sau cơn giông bão, một tình bạn đẹp đã nảy nở trong đêm quốc khánh Mỹ Tớ sống qua ngày chẳng thích thú gì, bài End Game này sẽ chấm dứt tất cả Một từ gồm bốn chữ mà tớ sẽ không thốt ra ở đây Taylor Swift: Em chẳng muốn chạm vào anh, chẳng muốn trở thành Một cô bạn gái cũ mà anh chẳng màng gặp lại Em chẳng muốn nhớ nhung gì anh cả như mấy cô trước đây ấy Em chẳng muốn khiến anh tổn thương, chỉ muốn Nằm dài trên biển uống nước với anh Em biết miệng lưỡi thiên hạ hãm lắm, cơ mà lần này em thật lòng đó anh Em muốn trở thành người phụ nữ cuối cùng của anh Em muốn trở thành lựa chọn đầu tiên của anh Em muốn là cơn khoái lạc dành riêng cho anh Em muốn trở thành người phụ nữ cuối cùng của anh Tai tiếng đầy mình, danh tiếng to lớn Cả em và anh đều mang tai tiếng đầy mình Và chắc hẳn anh cũng đã nghe về em rồi Em có vài kẻ thù chẳng đội trời chung Tai tiếng đầy mình, danh tiếng to lớn Anh và em sẽ dệt lên đủ thứ chuyện trên đời Và anh cũng đã nghe về em rồi (phải) Chắc hẳn anh cũng thích những con người tồi tệ mà Em yêu anh một tình yêu sét đánh Ta cố quên nhưng chẳng thể nào quên được tất cả Và em đã chôn vùi chuyện cũ rồi đó mà không xoá nhòa được hết Tai tiếng bám lấy em, người đời nói rằng em là con điên Thề là em chẳng thích mấy chuyện thị phi đâu, nó cứ ám quẻ em ấy Và em chẳng quên nổi anh đâu, anh đã in dấu trong tâm hồn em mất rồi Đôi mắt anh mơ màng tựa hơi men, cơ thể anh rắn rỏi tựa vàng ròng Anh đã đọc vị được hết mấy trò đùa thường ngày của em Nên em muốn nói anh nghe sự thật này Em muốn trở thành người phụ nữ cuối cùng của anh Em muốn trở thành lựa chọn đầu tiên của anh (Future: Anh và em) Em muốn là cơn khoái lạc dành riêng cho anh (Ed Sheeran: Cơn khoái lạc dành riêng) Em muốn trở thành người phụ nữ cuối cùng của anh Em muốn trở thành người phụ nữ cuối cùng của anh Em muốn trở thành lựa chọn đầu tiên của anh Em muốn là cơn khoái lạc dành riêng cho anh Em muốn trở thành người phụ nữ cuối cùng của anh Chú thích Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát của Taylor Swift Thể_loại:Hợp tác Thể_loại:Reputation